Wolf's Cry
by Secretly Rotten
Summary: A love story of Jacob and a mysterious girl named Nikki can their love prevail when so many people are trying to tear them apart.
1. Where is Your Boy Tonight?

**Wolf's Cry**

**Chapter 1: Where Is Your Boy Tonight**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I sighed heavily as I watched the girl I loved and the man she loved walk out of the large recenpetion hall. Bella had choosen Edward over me months ago and I was still depressed about it. They were going to be married and then she would leave me forever. I sighed dejectedly.

They were invited to Sam and Emily's wedding and here I was sitting, alone as always, at my table in the corner watching all the happy couples dance around. I scanned the room of people for Sam something to do.

Sam spotted me before I did and came over toting a smiling Emily. I smiled polietly at them both.

"Jacob! Isn't this a great? I want you to meet someone come on!" Sam said happily pulling me up out of my seat before I could protest. He pulled me table filled with girls about my age giggling animately. I grimanced slightly.

"Jacob this is Sarah. Sarah _this_ is Jacob." he said his voice thick with implicantions. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I only wanted Bella no one else.

"Hi Jacob." she giggled batting her eyelashes at me. I groaned inwardly.

"I'll leave you kids to get better aquited." Sam smiled.

The Sarah girl immediately started chattering happily about pointless things. I nodded every once in a while to be nice but my eyes wondered around the room, bored.

The door of the reception hall opened and I tiny girl with black hair stepped inside. She quickly closed it and went to find a seat. Sarah's mindless jabbering was starting to get on my nerves so I kindly told her that I was going to get some air. She smiled and gave me her number, telling me to call her later. Yeah right.

I went back to my table in the corner of the hall to wait for Billy to come so I could leave when I saw the girl the had walked a few minutes ago in my seat. I cleared my throat polietely. Her eyes snapped up to mine instantly. I couldn't look away from them. They were beautiful just like her.

"Umm...hi." I said akwardly. She was so gorgeous and I didn't even remember why I came over here.

"Hey! I'm Nikki." she said smiling brillantly.

"I'm Jacob Black." I said smiling back.

"Well Jacob Black would you like to sit down?" she giggled. I blushed and scurried to the seat across from her.

"So," she smiled, "how's being a werewolf going for you?"

"Wha- What?!" I asked surprised. How did she know my secret?

She laughed blissfully. "You seemed surprised." she noted.

"I- I mean how...who told you?" I asked quietly.

"I have my sources." she answered cryptically.

"Anyway," she said changing the subject, "what are you doing here?"

"I...umm.." I hesitated on whether to tell her about Sam and the pack.

"I'm friends with Sam." I told her. It was somewhat true at least. I was friends with Sam.

"Oh, he's still pack leader? I thought someone else was supposed to be pack leader by now." she said.

I grimaced. I was supposed to be the pack leader but I didn't step up to the plate. I sighed sadly.

"What's the matter?" Nikki asked, concerned.

"Oh..umm...nothing..I was just thinking." I said.

"Sure sure." she said rolling her eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"What was what for?" she said batting her eyelashes innocently. I was momentarily dazzled.

"That eye roll." I said leaning closer to her.

"What eye roll?" she whispered leaning closer to me.

"Jacob!" Sarah called running over to me.

Nikki and I both leaned away quickly and I groaned. Nikki raised her eyebrow at me when she saw Sarah.

"Jakie!" Sarah said giving me a hug. I loosely hugged her back.

"Who this?" she asked in an offended tone.

"This is my friend, Nikki." I said smiling at Nikki. She didn't look very happy.

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said icily.

"You too." Nikki said in the same icy tone shaking Sarah's hand.

"So Jakie I have to go now so call me." Sarah said leaning in to give my a kiss. I shifted quickly away from her and she stumbled forward. Nikki burst into a fit of laughter and Sarah stalked away angrily.

"Well she's a keeper." Nikki laughed. I chuckled with her. She was so easy to be around. She was just amazing in every way.

"Naw, I don't think she's my type." I smiled.

"Oh, then what is your type?" Nikki asked resting her head on her hands.

"Well, she's nice, sweet, beautiful and just like-" I cut myself off before I could say anything else.

"Just like what?" Nikki asked excitedly.

"Where's the surprise in that?" I smiled.

"Oh, come on you can tell me!" Nikki urged.

I shook my head stubbornly. I could never tell her that she was the person I was going to say.

We argued on about this for a few minutes. It then turned to pointless talk about everything and anything. We stayed talking until the party started to dwindle and die. Soon it was only Sam, Emily, Billy and us left.

"Oh! I have to go talk to Sam. I'll see you around Jake." She said quickly getting up and walking towards Sam.

"Wait! Can I have your number?" I said akwardly. I smiled shyly.

Nikki giggled. "Sure sure."

She took a pen out of her purse and grabbed my hand. It sent an electric shock through me and almost pulled away. She quickly wrote done her number.

"Don't loose that." She smiled and kissed my palm quickly. I shook my head no and she ran off towards Sam.

Billy wheeled his way over to me and I drove him home. We didn't talk to whole rest of the night. My mind was filled with Nikki. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, everything about her.

I went to bed that night unable to sleep. My mind was so jumbled. On the one hand Bella was the one for me but, Nikki was...indescribeable.

All the sudden something knocked against me window.


	2. And Then You Threw Me Up Against The Wal

**Wolf's Cry**

**Chapter 2: And Then You Threw Me Up Against The Wall

* * *

**

**Nikki POV **

I blew out a long breath and sat down haughtily at the nearest table. I had came here as soon as I figured out Sam was going to be here but, I still hadn't found him. Maybe he left already. I groaned in frustration. He couldn't run from me forever. I knew Sam had to be in here somewhere and I was going to find him.

Then I heard someone clear their throat quietly. I looked up quickly. I felt my jaw almost drop, standing above was a tall gorgeous guy was russet colored skin and a slight grin on his face.

"Umm...hi." He stated awkwardly. _Oh em gee! I must have looked like an idiot and just stared at him like some crazy! _I thought franticly.

"Hey! I'm Nikki." I smiled brightly._ Wow. Do I sound desperate or what?_ I thought.

"I'm Jacob Black." his deep sexy voice said back while smiling at me. I nearly fainted. He was so amazing and all I knew was his name. Great now I sound like one of those annoying love sick girls at my old school.

I looked at the empty seat across from me and then at Jacob and realized I was probably making a fool of myself making him stand like that.

"Well Jacob Black would you like to sit down?" I giggled as he hurriedly sat down with a blush on his face. He was so cute!

I racked my brain for something intelligent to say to him. I knew he was a werewolf the moment I saw him. He had all the sign; abnormally tall, strong, russet skin, defiantly a werewolf. What do I say though? 'So how's being a werewolf going for you?' Eh, worth a shot.

"So," I smiled, trying to sound casual. "How's being a werewolf going for you?"

"Wha-What?" He half yelled half whispered.

He seemed so surprised. I had to laugh at him. I guess I had asked the wrong question to ask him.

"You seem surprised." I said once I got over my laughing fit.

"I-I mean how," he stumbled over him words trying to gain his composure back. Finally he whispered, "Who told you?"

I almost laughed. If only he knew! I decided to keep him in the dark though.

"I have my sources." I answered cryptically, raising one eyebrow mockingly.

"Anyway," said switch subject, I didn't want Jacob to try and dazzle the answer out of me. "What are you doing here?"

"I..umm..." hesitated then went out, "I'm friends with Sam." he said carefully.

Hmm...so he's part of the pack and Sam was still the leader. Why was he still the leader. I bet the selfish jerk wouldn't give up the position. It sounds like Sam at least.

"Oh, he's still pack leader? I thought someone guess would have taken out by now?" I said trying to keep an innocent tone.

I saw Jake grimace, probably remember Sam yelling to keep his position in the pack. Then Jacob sighed sadly and I was instant concerned. Had I said something wrong?

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Oh..umm..nothing.. I was..just thinking." he replied glumly. I almost screamed in frustration. Why wouldn't he tell what's wrong! Granted that we just met but still! I want to know dammit!

"Sure sure." I said rolling my eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked with a tiny grin on his face.

"What was what for?" I said innocently while batting my eyelashes. I hoped I didn't look completely stupid doing that.

"That eye roll." he smiled bigger leaning closer to me. I guess I did the batting eyelashes thing right then.

He was so close, almost kissing distance. Just a little more and-

"Jakie!" I shrill voice shrieked.

Jake and I leaned away quickly and I swear I heard him groan in angry. I raised my eyebrow at him just as such skinny blonde bimbo came running over and hugged him tightly. Jealousy and angry coursed through my veins as Jake hugged her back loosely.

"Who's this?" the bimbo sneered. _I was about to asked the same thing_ I thought bitterly. I crossed my arms across my chest tightly and glared at her.

"This is my friend, Nikki." he said smiling at me. I felt a pang of sadness at the word 'friend.' Even though I knew it was completely irrational but, it hurt all the same.

"Nice to me you." Bimbo said in an frosty tone.

"You too." I said in a more freezing tone while shaking her hand lightly. She looked angrily at me and I smirked a little. They don't call me the Ice Queen for nothing princess.

"So Jakie," she said turning her back to me. "I have to go now_," Good_. I thought. "So call me." she said while leaning down to kiss him. I wasn't about to let that happen! I started to get up from my chair to rip all her pretty little hair out.

That was until Jake swiftly shifted his body away from her and she stumbled forward clumsily almost falling_. Damn, so close_. I thought. At that point I was in hysterics laughing at her stunned face. She stalked away angrily and Jake finally let out the laugh he had been holding in.

"Well she's a keeper." I laughed again. Jacob let out a throaty chuckle and I almost fainted. God even his laugh was sexy! I shook my head with a smile, I was way over my head.

"Naw, she not really my type." I smiled at me. I was instantly curious.

"What _is_ your type then?" I said resting my head on my hands waiting for an answer.

"Well she's nice, sweet, beautiful, and just like-" He said dreamily then cutting off suddenly. _JUST LIKE WHAT?!?!?!?!?! _my mind screamed.

"Just like what?" I said in an excited tone. _God I sounded lame_ I thought.

"Where's the surprise in that?" he said with he grinned impishly. I just about jumped him. One just being so cryptic and two for be so damn sexy! Luckily I held myself together.

"Oh come on you can tell me!" I urged eagerly.

He shook his beautiful head no and crossed his arms. I scowled and threw my hands up in the air.

"You are such a tease!" I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth and blushed furiously. I can't believe I just said that.

"I'm a what now?" he asked on the verge of laughter. I blushed deeper and he roared in laughter. I covered my face in my hands and groaned in embarrassment.

When his laughter subsided he gently pried my hands away from my face and held them in his. I averted my eyes to the table still too embarrassed to look at him.

"Nikki, please look at him." he pleaded but I could hear the laughter laced in his voice. I tentatively looked up to find his face very close to mine. I stared helplessly into his big brown eyes and he stared in mine.

"Never hind your face from me." he said his eyes still transfixed on mine. I nodded dumbly.

He leaned forward touching his forehead lightly to mine and smiled.

"Thank you, your face is too pretty to hind." he smiled and leaned away. I blushed at his words and he smiled more.

For the rest of the party we talked about everything under the sun. All the while Jacob kept a constant hold of my hand which warmed my heart even more.

Finally the party was starting to die down and I found Sam at last standing closely next to some pretty girl. _Hmm...I was going to ask him about that_ I thought.

"Oh! I have to go talk to Sam. I'll see you around Jake." I said in a little bit of a depressed tone. I turned away from him and started toward Sam.

"Wait!" Jake yelled. I turned around happily and saw him coming to kept my elbow.

"Can I have your number?" he said smiling shyly at me while rubbing the back on his head. I found out he did that when he was embarrassed about something when I started quizzing him on his dating history.

I giggled at the memory. "Sure, sure." I replied happily.

I quickly found a pen in my messy purse and grabbed Jake's big hand. I felt the same electric shock I got every time he touch me and quickly wrote down my number.

"Don't loose that." I smiled and him and then on impulse and kissed him palm and skipped away before I could do anything else. I checked over my shoulder and say Jacob quickly adding my phone number into his phone.

I smiled triumphantly and stalked toward Sam. _It's now or never Nikki. Sam it's time to face your demons._ I thought as I stalked over to him.

I thought the best approach was to be subtle and quick. I came up behind him like the chicken I was and tapped him on the shoulder. He excused himself from the conversation and turned around to meet my bright violet eyes with his,now very startled and angry, dark brown ones.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed furiously at me. I rolled my eyes. He always had such a temper.

"Oh Samie," I said in a reprimand tone which I knew only made him angrier, "is that any way to talk to your own-" he covered my mouth with his hand before I could say anymore.

"Shh!" he growled in my ear. "Not here. I will meet you outside in ten minutes." he said urgently looking at the pretty brown haired girl who was staring at him in concern.

"Now Sam." I said removing his hand from my mouth. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" I said putting my hand on my hip. He glared and me and I glared back stubbornly. The brown haired girl was starting to get concerned and was coming over.

"Well Sam it looks like your going to have to make your decision quickly." I sneered pointing over his shoulder. He turned and stared wide-eyed at the girl. She was coming closer and fast.

"Please?" he begged once more.

"Alright." I relented. "But, if you don't come in ten minutes that girl will suffer." I threated darkly. Sam growled menacingly at me.

"If you hurt her I swear." I roared in my ear. At that moment the girl came to stand by his side and I saw the deep scars of claw marks etched in her face.

"It looks like you already have." I smirk at him and I turned away. I felt him reach out to grab me but I was too quick. I chortled and hopped away to the back of the building.

Ten minutes later, right on time of course, Sam came storming out of the building.

"Why do you insist on barging into my life!" he screamed at me.

"Oh? Baring in on your life am I? Last time I checked it was good for a sister to try and find her brother." I said coolly.

The next thing I knew I was up against the side of the building and Sam's hand was closed around my throat.

"You were never my sister." he growled in a deathly calm voice.

I kicked him square in the gut and he let go of my throat.

"Now now Sam don't disregard your family. It will always come back to bite you!" I screamed as I launch at him my mouth aimed at his throat. I tackled him to the ground and held my fangs directly at his jugular.

"I see your a blood sucker now." Sam spit out as he tried pushing my off of him. I laugh loudly retracting my fangs into my gums.

"I am not a _blood sucker,_" I barked in his ear, "I'm only a harmless little imp that's all." I smile and got off of him. I glared at me furiously and was about ready to attack again. I stopped him with my mind and laughed as he tried to move.

"What the hell are you doing to me you demon!" I roared.

"I don't like being interrupted so let me finish." I said calmly.

"I am not a blood sucker. I'm only a harmless little imp with incredible powers. I am not your enemy Sam! I'm just your sister! Please understand that!" I was begging at the end and release my power over him.

He stood up and looked at me with cold expressionless eyes.

"You are no sister of mine after what your done." He said and turned his back on me once again.


	3. Don't Forget We've Got Unfinished

**Wolf's Cry**

**Chapter 3:** **Don't Forget We've Got Unfinished Business

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV**

There was a sudden and abrupt knock on my tiny window of my bedroom. I knew it couldn't be anyone from the pack because they would have just walked into the house regardless of the time. So I clumsily got over of my small bed and lumbered over to the window. I peered out the window and yelped in surprise.

There standing directly in front of me looking as cute as ever was Nikki. She had an impish look on her face and had proped her elbow on my window sill with her head on her hand. She smiled at me and waved. I waved back dumbstruck at what she was doing here at this time of night or even how she got her. Not that I was complaining of course.

'Open the window.' she mouthed tapping on the glass with her long nails. I nodded and opened the window wide.

"Hey! Did you know you're a really hard sleeper? I was out there for like an hour." she grinned.

"Ho-How..wha-..wh-..." I stutter trying to sort through my jumbled mind. She laughed beautifully.

"I'll answer your questions, once you figure them out that it, but can I come in. It's like freezing out here." she said smiling at me helplessly. Oh God, I didn't even notice that it was probably 10 degrees outside.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Come in. Here I'll help you." I smiled lifting her their the window easily. She blushed and hugged herself closer to me.

"I guess it's true what they say about werewolves being extremely warm." she beamed, laughing nervously. I smiled down at her and sat down on the floor with my back up against the wall. Nikki curled up in my lap and snuggled into my chest.

"You're really that cold?" I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I guess you could say that." she mumbled into my chest.

I laughed and we sat in silence for a while just listening to each other breath. It was nice. I liked being around Nikki. It was calming and refreshing. She was so unexpected. So wonderful. So funny. So...perfect. I smiled at the thought.

"So are still wondering why the hell I'm here?" she asked quietly.

"A little, but if you don't want to tell me that's fine." I said, content with just holding her here.

"Well, really it's not that interesting. I just..I don't know, couldn't sleep. All I wanted to do is talk with you. So being the impulsive person I am I walked down here and sat by your window for an hour trying to wake you up." she laughed.

I chuckled and moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes. She smiled at me and gave me a little wink before laying her head back on my chest.

"You do know there is such a thing as a telephone." I laughed.

"Well that was too practical." she argued. I rolled my eyes and continued on to my next question.

"How did you know where I live though? Not that I'm complaining or anything." I said.

"Well. I guess you could say I figured it out through Sam." she concluded.

"Sorry if I seem like a stalker though." she said holding up her small hand in defence.

I smiled and kissed the top of her hand lacing her fingers in mine.

"It's perfectly fine." I laughed.

"Good." she said happily.

"So what fun things are there to do in La Push at...4 in the morning?" she asked checking her phone for the time.

"Well there not that much actually. But if you want we can go for a walk some where." I offered.

"Sure! But first do you have a coat or something so I don't freeze to death." she laughed.

" I'm sure I do somewhere. Wait here OK? And don't make a noise my dad might wake up and I don't feel like having to explain why I have a gorgeous girl in my room." I smiled.

"OK. But when you get back I'd like you to tell me where this 'gorgeous girl' is." she said with fake anger. I laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

I quickly headed into our cluttered hall closet and rummaged threw it until I found an my old winter parka that I had before I changed. I quietly headed into my room closed the door. I looked around the room for Nikki but she was no where to be seen.

"Nikki?" I whispered.

"Yup!" I heard her squeak in the direction of my closet.

"What are you doing in there?" I laughed, putting my coat around her shoulders. She smiled at my gratefully and slipped into it. It was huge on her but I couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked in it.

"I wanted to see what you clothes looked like. Plus if your dad came in all I'd have to do is run in here." she smiled happily.

"Come on let's go. Before you make up anymore crazy theories." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"It wasn't crazy." she grumbled with this tempting little pout on her lips.

I grabbed her hand and we quickly and quietly slid out of my room and out the front door.

"So," I said after we go out of my house. " Have you ever rode a motorcycle?"

"No..? Why?" She asked suspiciously. I smiled wolfishly at her and pulled her towards the garage.

I lead her out to the garage and grinned when I saw her expression of my bike.

"Did you build this?" she asked.

"Yup." I smiled proudly. "You wanna take it out for a spin?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she yelled excitedly.

I laughed and handed her a helmet and put mine on as well. I kicked it on and the bike roared to life.

"You tell me not to be loud." Nikki muttered in my ear. I laughed and winked at her.

"Hold on tight." I said.

The bike roared out of the garage and we were speeding along the quiet streets of La Push. I showed her all the site and the best places to cliff dive. I showed her where my best friends and I would hang out sometimes. I also showed her where the rest of the pack lived as long as she promised not to stalk them to. She grinned and agreed saying that I was the only one she wanted to stalk. I drove her around Forks too, showing her the high school and all the local things. When we finally got back to my house it was around 7 in the morning and I could tell Nikki was tired.

"I should probably take you home. You look beat." I said sadly brushing the back of my hand across her face.

"I guess." she sighed.

She gave me directions to her house and all too soon we were at her small two story yellow house.

"So..umm..I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked her hopefully.

"Yeah," she grinned. "Just call." she smiled.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment just staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"So, bye. I guess." I finally said looking at her.

"Yeah. Bye." she said.

I turned to leave and then all the sudden Nikki call my name.

"Ye-mmff" I mumbled as her lips pressed against mine quickly.

As soon as it started it stopped at Nikki was walking up to her house. I stood there trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Later Jakey!" she giggled, climbing up the side her house on the ivy that grew there.

"Goodbye Nikki!" I laughed, getting on my bike and speeding off.

Tomorrow I was determined to settle the score between Nikki and I. I grinned at the thought as I silently slipped into my house.

* * *

**I don't own. :D**


End file.
